galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
New Edit Roy 7
CHAPTER 7 ROY Roy and his friends walked along the shore towards Ma Swanson's Boathouse . No one said much. They were all in a gloomy mood, fearing they were about to lose their animal friends Roy felt especially depressed. Even if all other parents could somehow be convinced, he was certain his parents would never allow it and most likely take Partner away and dissect it. In his somber mood he already decided that he would honor his promise to the Ranger but then he panned to run away and live in the Jungle forever. They'd never find him there. There was plenty to eat, if you knew what was consumable, and he had heard there were caves in the White Top Mountains , far to the north. He could stop by to visit Uncle Sam from time to time and it would not take long for his parents to forget him anyway, probably less than five minutes. A few month in the the Jungle, until they were gone and then move in with Uncle Roy. That was a prospect that looked better with each step he took towards the Boathouse. As they came around the last bend and could see the compound they also noticed a sizable crowd waiting for them. In addition to the parents, there was a small crowd of about twenty more adults, not all of them human. One of them, he recognized as the black Shaill mollusk from the hospital. At the rear, where the floaters always parked, and next to the Rangers Hover tank , Roy identified one of the Green and yellow Flyers of the Institute. Now he spotted his parents, recognizing them by the color scheme of their Armor suits. The entire crowd was wearing armor suits of various designs and types. It looked as if a company of Orbital-assault infantry soldiers had dropped to the surface of this planet. The presence of six expeditionary Marines with full armament reinforced that impression. The crowd became silent and all heads, most underneath fully sealed helmets, turned to watch as the group of teenagers appeared around the sharp bend the shore line made about 500 meters to the East of the Boathouse. The sight of unprotected human juveniles outside and accompanied by a Moolax spider , a young Water Snake and a sizable black Beast , which no one who saw it could identify; silenced the last mumbled comment. In that complete silence, Martha finally whispered, "He really is outside!" Ranger Solomon was standing just a few steps removed from the inside of the force field barrier that separated him and the crowd from the outside and the approaching teenagers. He raised his hand and pointed at Roy and the others with an open hand, "I can see you are as shocked as I was when I saw it first; they are outside. No armor, no battle suits and they just walked almost nine kilometers in an environment we all consider absolutely lethal." The Ranger paused, yet the silence was still complete, no one spoke. It was clear that the adults present; some of whom had heard the rumors of kids being outside; still tried to believe their own senses. For centuries they had been told that nothing not native to this world survived for long unprotected. The Ranger continued, "You will notice they are not injured and, quite frankly, appear more at ease out there than some of you behind a military grade energy shield and inside heavy armor. There is no rational explanation I can think off, other than the obvious, they are true children of this world." "When we came to this world, almost 400 years ago, we survived only under the heaviest protection, taking trips beyond the cities' walls for the briefest times and inside the heaviest armor our civilization could create. Still, despite all that, many died." He gestured down at his own body and said, "I was born here and so was my father and I don't wear the same thick armor he did and without really thinking about it, expose myself for short periods to the outside. I no longer wear a helmet either. Something my father would not have dared. Now our kids take the next steps and survive out there in nothing more than Bio-seal suits. " "And as if that wasn't amazing enough, the true marvel is the fact that they have somehow tamed and bonded with what we only see as terrifying creatures." He took a breath as he was talking fast and with increasing intensity, "This is a historic moment for Green Hell , because I believe it is a turning point where this world is no longer just a curiosity to a scientific elite, but also a home world to us all in its own right. I call this world home and would not want to be anywhere else. I am convinced that the children or perhaps their grandchildren of these teenagers will no longer call this world Green Hell, but Green Paradise because their eyes will see beauty where we only see death and danger." The City Council Foreman and Major of Green Hell , who was also Norm's father , was the first who started to clap. His wife, Norm's mother brushed back her helmet, exposing her head. “I agree with the Ranger, I am a Greenie too” Moments later most of the adults present clapped and there were cheers for the simple Ranger who had managed to put all this into context. Roy could not hear what the Ranger was saying, as the force field was an effective barrier for everything, including sound waves. All he saw was the Ranger gesturing and talking. The waiting was as even worse than coming here, but then the adults started clapping, cheering and a good number of them opened their helmets now. Roy could see the smiles. Melissa said, "Whatever he said must have been good, they seem to approve." Maria brushed her bangs to the side and raised her head, "He gave a fairly good speech, I must say." Bob not taking his eyes of his father said, "I know you can read lips, but his back was turned towards us for the most time. How could you know what my dad said?" She raised her arm and pointed at her PDD , "They are broadcasting the whole thing on Green Hell Two . If you really observe and not just look, you'd see Galwina Smith , the news lady of Channel GH2 , complete with Cam Bot over there." Bob grunted at her from the side, "You are a Smartass ." Maria giggled silently and then said, "I know." and then dialed her wrist PDD to a higher volume so they could all hear what was going on inside the barrier. The Ranger raised his hands once more and, with this motion, got the attention of the assembled people. "Do not applaud me just yet, because I want you to trust your children and not force them to conform to our rules, at least in this case. Let them make their case to you." Melissa's father was the first to step forward, saying with a hint of fear in his voice, "That was a great speech Ranger, but my beautiful, delicate daughter is standing out there. Let her in and we'll see about her sneaking outside in the future!" Someone behind Melissa's father pointed at the red haired girl outside, "Is that a Pandora Swan perched there behind her head and her shoulders?" Melissa's father grabbed the arm of the Ranger, "For God's sake, do something! That thing has claws as sharp as razors, the slightest scratch will kill her!" He almost screamed in panic. "I am not an Off-Worlder , I was born here too and I know what these monsters can do!" Melissa stepped close to the energy barrier and gave her father a withering look, in a way only she could, and whenever she did that her bright red hair appeared even a shade brighter and her eyes burned with a green and intense fire. She spoke into her own PDD and her voice carried an edge, just as sharp as the claws of the Swan she carried, "Yes father that is a Pandora Swan. His name is Silver . He has never hurt me, even though he could. He does something else however, he protects me and I know he cares for me. Dad, I love this animal as dearly as I could love anything. I knew this day would come and you would find out, but I know my rights. I am old enough to file for a divorce from you , my parents and as a Union Citizen I have the right to keep a Non Sentient life form . This is in our constitution. Have no doubt I will do that if you so much as try to separate me from Silver. I love you Dad but I will not abandon Silver because of you. I beg you as your daughter, don't make me choose." Her father swallowed hard, strong emotions moved the jaw muscles of the richest man in Ant Hill . His knowledge of Green Hell; all he knew about this world; the fear for the life of his only daughter clashed with the image of her standing out there, completely at ease with one of the deadliest killer animals, of this world of killer monsters, on her small shoulders. He clenched his fists about to say something harsh but before he could make up his mind as to what to say, his wife, Melissa's mother , moved past him and approached her daughter separated only by the barely visible force field. Her mother looked much like an older mirror image of Melissa. She had the same almost translucent complexion, the same flaming hair and her green eyes sparkled with intelligence, mischief and curiosity. "It does not look like she is hurt. If that Swan wanted to harm her, she would be dead long before we even knew she had one. I had a feeling that she was one of the kids that sneaked out, for quite a while." Then she gave her husband an elfish smile, "Haggard O'Malley , you know how stubborn the females on the Brady side of our family can be, I think you will lose this battle too!" He asked incredulously, "You knew she went outside?" "Knowing is a strong word. My mid told me it is impossible, yet my heart told me that she went outside. I supsected it when she ordered Terran All Terrain boots instead of fashionable DeNoir Heels . I was almost certain when I found that she had a Bio Seal suit hidden under her bed or when our daughter asked for a Bo-Zap Blaster , on her last birthday..." Haggard only now really noticed the powerful Plasma weapon riding low in a fast draw holster, next to an Ka-Bar MC7 Combat knife and he said with a weak voice of fading disbelief, "I thought she was joking. You actually got it for her?" Aideen paid no attention to her husband's question, "I've never seen a swan from so close. I never knew they looked so beautiful. Look Haggard, see how its wings drape down her back and appear like a shimmering cape." The Ranger made use of the opportunity he saw given by the change of mood in Haggard O'Malley and said, "Melissa, your Swan is not a hamster or a domesticated cat, as they have on other planets. This is a wild predator and for all we know the reason this animal acts so differently is because it is sick." Melissa spoke in her PDD, "Not one of you would know how a Pandora acts on anything. You could not tell a Mountain Pandora from a Swam Pandora or if it is a male or female." The ranger could not really argue that so he went on, "I researched the matter from my point of interest in the whole affair, and the custom of owning animals for domestic uses is quite common with many Union Civilizations. You are quite correct, a Union Citizen may indeed own a non sentient life form as a pet. There are many different local laws and customs associated with that practice; however since Green Hell has no local laws regarding holding local life forms as pets; probably because no one ever even dreamed it possible; Federal Law comes into effect and it states that holding a non sentient life form for any purpose, be it companionship, entertainment or commercial is a permitted act of self expression and part of the pursuit of happiness which are of course fundamental rights." He said louder so everyone could clearly hear what he had to say, "The ownership of life forms that have the potential of harming another citizen is restricted, just as weapons are restricted. Animals that can harm another being are considered a Weapon and need an owners permit. The permit allows the owner to keep a dangerous life form for protection, but it also makes the owner liable and responsible for any damages, injuries or lethal harm caused." He was almost finished with his long sermon and looked sternly at Melissa, "That means if your Swan harms or kills someone you could end dangling from the business end of a Federal executioner's rope ." Melissa replied calmy, "I can cite Federal Laws at least as good as you Mr. Solomon and I do understand them, despite the fact that I am just a teenage girl and perhaps a little stupid in your eyes. I am in control of Silver." Turning sideways, she pointed at a swarm of arrow wasps that was approaching from the jungle's edge. The adults behind the screen got nervous and some ducked even though they were behind a force field. Arrow Wasps appeared in swarms that could contain anywhere from maybe twenty to about a hundred. Each of the swarm insects about eight to nine centimeters long. Arrow wasps normally used a double pair of wings to fly through the air, at speeds not exceeding that of a fast-walking man, but when they got threatened or if the swarm encountered potential prey, several of the swarm perimeter guards would turn around, pointing their long steel hard stinger (that was sharper than an old style syringe's needle) towards their intended target. Then they used an internal turbine-like organ to propel themselves to projectile speed and over over distances of up to fifteen meters of. An Arrow wasp died in the process as it could use that propelling organ only once, as this act expelled all its energy. The result however, was an Arrow wasp sticking deep into a victim's body releasing dozens of fast growing flesh eating larvae. It was a particulary nasty way to die. Following Melissa's whispered command, "Go get them, Silver," the swan shot like a streak of shimmering metal from Melissa's shoulders, extending its folded lower sickle wings . Half moon shaped, twenty centimeters long forward curved and the edges of the sickle wings were incredibly sharp. The swan made eerie sounding cries, while it displayed aerobatic skills not one of the adults had ever witnessed. It skillfully avoided the Wasps that committed to attack flights, while it cut to pieces the swarm of insects in a frenzied attack. The swarm was sizable and there were too many Wasps for one swan alone. The Swan cried once again and then like an echo, a chorus of a six Pandora Swans answered the call and a small flock of these birds appeared above the jungle canopy, and then dove into the wasp swarm, assisting Silver. Martha , who still felt stunned seeing her son standing outside, found her voice and whispered to Paul , "First the Bolters and now Pandora Swans. This is clear communication and coordinated fighting. Understanding Melissa's command and acting upon it also indicates higher cognitive ablities than we ever suspected." Paul also still processed what he saw with some difficulty and then said, watching this stunning display of animal combat, "After all this time of research, we still really know nothing about Green Hell, nothing at all!” Even though there were now seven Pandora Swans decimating the swarm of Wasps, the swarm was still way to big and numerous and would become dangerous to the kids and birds. The five teenagers simultaneously pulled their weapons and with precise shots decimated the whirling mass of insects, Roy even hitting and burning those that propelled themselves to arrow speed. None of the kids had any sort of assisted targeting systems fitted to their weapons, yet none of them missed a shot, or hurt a swan. Ma Swanson gasped aloud, "Jeezuz Christ , these kids are good and I thought I saw some fancy gun play in my day, but that takes the cake!" One of the marines watching agreed, "I doubt I could hit a six centimeter target flying in an erratic pattern, without Computronic assistance and yet each of them accomplishes it with ease." The spectacle was over soon. The Wasps were completely obliterated. the wild Swans on their way back to the Jungle, while Silver winged down and returned to his spot on Melissa's shoulders, breaking his dive speed with powerful flaps of its wings, hovering a moment almost like a Terran dove, before gently extending its talons and landing on Melissa's shoulders. It was clearly evident to anyone watching that the wild bird displayed great care not to hurt the girl with is claws. Once it had settled, resting on the special padded and reinforced shoulder pads Melissa had glued on all her suits to allow Silver to get a firm grip without piercing the suit material, or her skin beneath. Silver buried his head in Melissa's locks and only his long, sharp beak stuck out the red mess of coppery curls above her brows. Melissa reached up and petted the Swan. The animal squinted his yellow eyes and made a rattling sound of pleasure. Haggard wiped his hand across his mouth and said, "Did you see that? I mean by all the Saints did you see that?" Melissa's father no longer sounded afraid but proud, "I doubt there are many Off-Worlders who have that kind of control over their dogs and cats. Seeing that changed my mind forever about how I look at our world and its life. I approve and will allow my daughter to keep her Swan. She can even bring it home." The Ranger gave Ma Swanson a sign with his hand and the woman created an oval man-sized gap in the force field by pressing a sensor on her belt remote. She croaked with her locally famous tin can voice, "Gate gap created. She can come in!" Several of the adults present hastily closed their helmets and eyed the structural gap nervously. Melissa walked towards the hole, but just just before she stepped onto the Duro-Crete pad she pulled her blaster and fired sideways, startling most of the people present, while it appeared as if she didn't really look at what she was shooting, She did not slow her walk, just restored the weapon as fast as she had pulled it back to its holster. Less than three meters from where she had been, were the charred remains of a Burrow Digger , a scale-armored centipede with strong scissor like mandibles, strong enough to pull a person inside a four ton Battle suit towards a mud bog, as Martha Masters could attest. Burrow Diggers were among the most feared life forms on Green Hell. These ugly and frightening looking monsters were fast, incredibly strong and invisible as long as they remained hidden below ground. Anyone of the adults present would have been completely surprised by the fast attacking monster. The red headed teenage girl however defeated the thing with a precise head shot and simply stepped through the force-field gap as if nothing happened. Ma Swanson restored the integrity of the shield and the Ranger pointed at the still wriggling body of the Digger, despite the fact that most of its head was gone, "Melissa, how did you know the Digger was there and ready to attack?" She turned her head to look and the smoking remains. "Oh, that one." She smiled disarmingly at the Ranger. "I had to burn it. That one was too close to evade and Burrow Diggers are just too big for Silver to take on all by himself. Usually Bob's Wobbler takes care of them." "Okay fair enough, but what warned you?" She looked at the Ranger as if he asked if space is black, "Didn't you see its breathing stalk sticking out between the Murder Grass . Keep an eye out for the breathing stalks and they are easy to spot." Solomon shook his head slowly and spread his arms, "I rest my case, these kids really do see the this place with different eyes." Melissa's parents approached their daughter slowly and Silver raised his head out of Melissa's locks and screeched a coarse warning at them. Melissa scratched the Swan right underneath the beak and the bird relaxed, "Sorry Mom and Dad, but Silver is very protective of me and does not like strangers coming too close without my permission, but he knows now that I approve of you and you can come closer." Her dad laughed, "What better protection could I ask for? Melissa is growing fast and I already considered purchasing a Shatter gun , but having a real Pandora watching over her is much better!" His comment earned him quite a few laughs from the assembled crowd. Melissa's mom had taken her suit gauntlets off and reached out with a shaking hand, demonstrating how brave she was, and touched the Swan. The bystanders watching this had held their collective breath. The very idea of touching a Green Hell life form was still utterly alien to them. They expected the woman to reel back, screaming and bleeding, but nothing happened. The animal was perfectly docile and allowed itself to be touched. Melissa explained, "If you scratch him gently under the beak, he loves that and that's where his feathers are softest. Just be careful not to touch the feathers to the side, the ones that are graphite colored, they are part of his razor wings and have a single molecule edge of crystallized graphite." Aideen O'Malley followed her daughter's instructions and cooed, "Oh he is so soft and so pretty." As if Silver knew that the fuss was about him, he raised his head a little, squeezed his eyes with pleasure while making a rattling sound. Melissa's father gathered his courage and also touched the swan. The people present in the crowd stared in awe at the small family with a Pandora Swan at its center and getting petted as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Roy Masters Category:Rewrite in Progress